Who Would of Thought
by Storieswillbetold
Summary: Kyo And Kyoshiro's relationship with one another always confused everyone but One person knew what he wanted...to say the least he got it. Kyo&Kyoshiro! Read&review please . First Story!
1. Chapter 1

A nice spring afternoon took its place in Japan, a nice windy comfortable day. A blue eyed man took notice of it and smiled to himself looking up at the baby blue sky. "It's rather nice today how wonderful." He said with that goofy smile of his.

He stretched getting up from his spot and lugging his medicine box over his shoulder's he made his way to the clear path that led to his home he was sharing with a certain red eye man. The legendary Demon Eyes Kyo, slayer of a thousand men. Many would think this man was insane for living with such a dangerous murder but Kyoshiro didn't care he liked his life with Kyo it was better then being alone he hated to be alone.

As he made his to his small Japanese styled house he walked up entering it he took of his shoes and placed them down as he walked into his home looking for a certain black haired man. "Kyo!"

Kyoshiro called a few times he frowned as he continued his search for the raven haired man. He blinked then smiled when he smelt the smoke from Kyo's pipe he made his way to the garden and smiled. "I'm back!" Kyoshiro cheered looking down at his friend who merely looked at him with those red devil looking eyes. "Hn." He replied smirking up at him. Kyoshiro took a seat next to him smiling and went on telling him about his day.

"I sold a lot of herbs, and bandages also some cough syrup." He gleamed at Kyo who nodded but other then that said nothing Kyo who was always quite but some times loud only showed emotion towards Kyoshiro. Kyo and

Kyoshiro's relationship with one another was quite hard to explain.. they got along well but what they both felt for one another no one would ever have suspected especially from them friends at the beginning that turn to rivals now to...what? . That's what every one always wondered.

Kyoshiro and Kyo were much more then friends Kyo thought more of him then a medicine man to a fellow warrior much more. Kyoshiro looked at Kyo and blushed Kyo was truly beautiful. His wait long raven hair, eyes red as blood a very well built body to boot, and a deep voice. It always made him feel insecure about his own looks and it bothered him a lot.

Kyo looked to see Kyoshiro's smile descend to a frown it made him frown. He reached for and grabbed the blue haired mans hand and yanked him into his lap. This not only Kyoshiro to gasp but blush as well he looked up at Kyo.

"Kyo? ..." he said blushing Kyo merely looked down at the man in his arms he couldn't look away from those crystal blue. Eyes that captured his heart so. Kyo could never understand his feeling towards Kyoshiro but to be honest he didn't give a shit he knew what he wanted and he had it, no way in hell was he going to let go of it.

"You look sad why? "he said softly that sent shivers down Kyoshiro's spin he quivered in kyo's grasp. But he answered him back "nothing." he looked away. Kyo frowned and smirked he had devilish idea. "If you won't tell me on your own ill just haft to get it out of you." With that he grabbed Kyoshiro's chin and slammed his lips onto Kyoshiro's.

Kyoshiro squeaked at Kyo who smirked hr pulled Kyoshiro closer and held his tightly as he wrapped his free hand around Kyoshiro's waist. He fought with Kyoshiro for dominance, soon Kyoshiro gave in and let Kyo have his way. Kyo smirked his plan had back fired not only did he not get an answer from him he was know rock hard. He pulled away to allow them both air.

Kyoshiro blushed hard and folded his legs together because he too was turned on. Kyo snickered and picked up Kyoshiro swinging him over his shoulder Kyoshiro now mad and red as a tomato screeched like a school girl." KYO PUT ME DOWN YOU BAKA!" Kyo merely laughed and walked into his room and shut the door throwing Kyoshiro on the futon.

He got on top him and started to kiss him, Kyoshiro blushed and winced was Kyo's warm lips touched his skin and started from his neck.

Kyo sucked on a tender spot of Kyoshiro's neck earning a moan from him. Kyo grinned and started to untie the obi that held Kyoshiro's Kimono in place. Kyoshiro blushed and looked at Kyo."K -Kyo! N-o!" He whimpered but of course Kyo would never take no for an answer not back then and sure as hell not now. Kyo's hands merely danced on Kyoshiro's skin.

"Ah."

"Kyo...neh".he panted as Kyo licked down Kyoshiro's chest and made his way to his cock that had been dripping precum. He smirked and took it in his mouth. Kyoshiro screamed with pleasure in his voice. "AHH!" He threw his head back and gripped onto Kyo's silky hair. Kyoshiro's hips unconsciously moved by them selves as if wanting more. Kyoshiro heard the sucking noise Kyo made as he bobbed his head up and down.

Kyoshiro couldn't take it anymore and cried out " A-ah!Kyo I'm Cumming!" He winced as he felt himself explode in Kyo's mouth, the red eyed man swallowed it and grinned. "You taste like blue berries. "he smirked causing Kyoshiro to turn redder then he already was.

Kyo grinned as he stripped him self leave ting his Kimono fall to the ground he got on top of Kyoshiro and rubbed their dicks together causing them both to moan and wince Kyo took both of their dicks in his hand pumped them Kyo &Kyoshiro both panted and came together letting out moans.

Kyo touched Kyoshiro face and smiled he then took his two fingers and slid them inside of Kyoshiro, he cried out in pain tears forming and spilling Kyo grunted. "Goddamn your tight as hell. But don't worry we'll fix that. " Kyo pumped them in and out till all Kyo would hear were Kyoshiro's moans.

Kyo smirked and took his fingers out and placed his dick in front of Kyoshiro's entrance he looked at Kyoshiro "I'm going to put in now." Kyoshiro nodded witch gave Kyo the ok to. He slid inside painfully and winced as all he could hear were Kyoshiro's pour down Kyoshiro's face he cried and whimpered Kyo waited for Kyoshiro to calm down before thrusting.

Kyoshiro winced a bit as he tried to adjust to Kyo's big member. He panted a few more times and grabbed onto the futon before letting Kyo know it was aright for him to move. Kyo nodded and began to move slowly so he too could adjust Kyoshiro was just so tight it was unbelievable.

But he was so warm and wet it turned Kyo on even more and made him shiver Kyo groaned and lifted his arms up to Kyo who blinked in confusion Kyoshiro looked up " h-ug…me.."Kyoshiro's face was extremely beautiful Kyo couldn't help but grinned he bent down and held him as he thrusted harder, Kyo whimpered and moan a bit of drool coming down the corner of his mouth

. After a while Kyoshiro became so lose that Kyo was sliding out a few times. " A-….Kyo…! I-…I Love you..~" Kyo's eyes widen he smirked." You Idiot." He smirked ruffling his hair." I Love you too." He smiled and clenched as he held Kyoshiro Cuming inside of him. He panted and fell on to top him.

They laid next to one another panting catching their breaths Kyoshiro smiled but blinked when Kyo yanked him to him.' Tell me why you looked so sad earlier.

" Kyoshiro blinked and blushed he sighed." Your…just so beautiful…my looks fall flat compared to yours.." Kyo twitched…That's why he was upset? Well Kyo was gorgeous..He had to admit. Kyo sighed and ran his hand through Kyoshiro's blue hair.." Shut up.."

he smirked and held him in his embrace . Kyoshiro blinked but cuddled to him. " I think your gorgeous.." Kyo randomly stated witch socked Kyoshiro.." wah..?"Kyo looked right at him. Kyoshiro stared into the blood pooled eyes He smiled." Thank you.." he said snuggling up to him and drifting to sleep. Kyo looked at him and smirked. He pulled the covers over them . Kyo Smirked " Who would of thought...that you and me would become lovers..' he smiled and drifted to sleep with that smirk on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning had come, the birds where chirping as if singing a song. Kyoshiro's eyes opened up slowly it took a few moments for him to regain himself, he was also a bit groggy. He yawned and sat up a bit and then stretched, he winced at the sharp pain coming from the lower part of his body He twitched remembering what had took place yesterday in this very room.

He blushed at the thought not only had he had sexually intercourse with a man but he was also a Virgin. He blinked as he heard the grunt of the man who had been responsible for taking Kyoshiro's virginity. Kyo was curled some what his arm's around Kyoshiro's waist.

Kyoshiro giggled looking down at Kyo. Kyo looked as if he was at peace in his slumber. Kyoshiro graced his hand gently across Kyos face ever so lightly and gently knowing how much of a light sleeper kyo was. He blushed as he remembered as they both exchanged vows of love to one another .

It made Kyoshiro's heart flutter he smiled softly and cupped Kyos face in the palm of his hand. He slid his hand to his neck then back up but stopped at his lips. Kyoshiro then touched his own lips he wanted to feel the warmth again... "...What am I thinking? ..if I try something like that

.Kyo will chop my face off...but we did...have sex.." Kyoshiro got a serious face and leaned in and gently placed his lips on Kyos and placed his tongue inside of his mouth getting the feel of warm, hot, wet pleasure. He pulled away and smiled.

He turn to get up only to be yanked down by strong hands and pinned to the bed. Kyoshiro grunted being forced onto the bed so roughly. " ow..!" He complained looking up at Kyo who had that damn smirk on his face. " Well Well, trying to sneak a kiss from me in my sleep are you? Well it wasn't a bad kiss not at all. But you are sneaky aren't you? " He grinned down at him and flicked his four head witch caused Kyoshiro to twitch in pain " ow! Kyo! " Kyo laughed not an evil laugh but a laugh filled with happiness. He leaned in and kissed Kyoshiro's four head and got up putting his yukata on.

" I'm going to bathe. ".with that he left. Kyoshiro blushed and sighed as he to got up and put his kimono on and left to prepare breakfast and of course Kyos heavenly sake. He waited for Kyo and looked out the balcony smiling. " Another beautiful day .." Kyo had walked in his hair tied up his kimono on he sat down and drank his sake. Kyoshiro on the other hand was paying to much attention to the birds that flew around he smiled as one if the birds found its way inside of the dining room where it landed in Kyoshiro's lap with a plop.

It startled Kyoshiro but made kyo laugh his ass off. "Aw are you alright poor thing. I think it hurt it's wing Kyo. " Kyoshiro said with obvious worry in his voice. Kyo merely drank his sake " And exactly what the hell would you like me to do? If it bothers you that much then nurse it back to health and stop bitching about it already and eat before your food gets cold." Kyo lazily replied not giving much concern or care for the little wounded bird. Kyoshiro frowned " why do you haft to be so mean all the time!? Fine! I will then."

The bird chirped and tried to spread itself wounded wing so that it may take flight once more. But sadly no luck being a medicine man Kyoshiro never worked with animals but humans but it made no difference he wrapped a bandaged around its wing putting a splinter on it and wrapping it gently around it to secure it. Kyo stood by watching Kyoshiro with his watchful eyes, he same and observed every move the blue eyed man made. He could see that his soft touch put the bird at ease since it stopped struggling.

He saw the smile that never left Kyoshiro's face as he sat there taking his time and supreme caution in doing his best to help the little bird. " There we go! It's all wrapped! This way you won't hurt it anymore." The bird looked as if it had understood him and chirped happily jumping up and down the making its way into Kyoshiro's hand he smiled as he lifted it up to his face he laughed as the bird nuzzled Kyoshiro's face lovingly witch made Kyoshiro smile " Aw your welcome! " Kyo smirked at him he was so caring and yet so gentle to think this man was once his sworn enemy. He who kyo had vowed to kill and take revenge on for all the hell he had caused Kyo. But he had to admit after all that had happen between them he was happy how the way things turned out. Every one went there separate ways but Kyo had decided to secretly live with this idiot he snickered at the memory.

*FLASH BACK*

It was a cold winter afternoon, the snow was falling silently but beautifully as it made a blanket on the ground and trees of Japan . Kyo stood at the very Sakura tree that Kyoshiro used his body to shield from Kyos sword. That very day sealed both Kyos and Kyoshiro's fate. He looked up at it there memories had held its place in history with this very tree.

The wind had begun to pick up a bit as it made. Kyo's hair dance in the air his clothing making a flapping sound against the wind. Kyoshiro was walking up to the legendary slayer if a thousand made. Kyo turned his head to meet crystal blue eyes like sapphires that burned through his very soul.

" Hey." The blue eyed man said looking into those red orbs. " hn.." was all Kyo replied with. He walked right next to him and looked up at the very tree that had seen all good and bad between the two. "...This is where it all began.." Kyo stared at the man next to him and nodded.

" Yeah...it is.." Kyoshiro smiled as kyo smoked his pipe they where both silent for a while until Kyoshiro could no longer bear it. " Kyo..." .."hn..?" Kyoshiro looked at the sky. "Now..that's its all over what are you going to do now.?" He asked a good question but Kyo had no answer.

" I dunno." Kyoshiro blinked and looked up to the sky he was thinking clearly Kyo took notice of this. Kyoshiro then got that goof smile of his on and turned to Kyo." Come back with me!" he blabbed out bluntly witch both shocked Kyo and made a bit of happiness spark in his heart.

He smirked.' Sure. But isn't Sakuya going back with you?" Kyoshiro chuckled. Rubbing the back of his head then scratching his head." She's actually going with Shinre to restore the Mibu castles and stuff. And I'll be all alone in that house. So why not come with me We can go back to the way things where before all of this ever happen.!" Kyo looked at him and closed his eyes and smirked and laughed a bit.' your such an idiot." He turned away and walked away , Kyoshiro was left in a daze but was brought back to reality at the sudden fact of Kyo leaving. He gasped and chased after him." Hey Wait up Kyo! Wait for me!" He laughed as Kyo smirked.

*END OF FLASH BACK*

Kyo was brought back to reality as Kyoshiro's face was right in front of his he blinked." Personal space?" he muttered annoyed looking at him with an eyebrow raised. Kyoshiro who didn't seem to mind being so close to the demon laughed gently and laid in Kyo's lap startling Kyo. He looked at Kyoshiro with a questionable look."

What the hell are you doing?" Kyo smiled looking up with the little bird on his chest fast asleep." I'm going to bed.!" he pouted. " You hurt my butt last night and I didn't get any sleep at all! So now it's pay back time!. "Before Kyo could object or argue with him He was fast asleep. Kyo twitched and sighed as the idiot had drifted to sleep already leaving Kyo in silence once more.

But to Kyo s own amazement he didn't push the man off of him or did any bodily harm to him but sat thee looking down at him and smiling and running his large hands through his silk like hair that tangled it self around kyo's fingers. He smiled and looked at the bird that had woken up and stared at Kyo and scampered over to him and chirped yo grinned before letting the bird hitch a ride on Tenrou. He sighed and leaned against the wall and looked out the balcony." So this is what it's like to be happy huh?" He smiled laughing a bit " well..I guess I don't mind this."


	3. Chapter 3

Kyoshiro awoke to red eyes staring him down fiercely but yet gently. The red eyed man huffed "Have a nice nap sleeping beauty?" He twitched looking down at him with his eye brow raised. Kyoshiro yawned but smiled he laughed and nodded " uh huh ". Kyo smirked "Good then get off of me your heavy and you're putting my leg to sleep.

" Kyoshiro frowned and pouted "Noo! I dun wanna you're so comfy "The sound of Kyo unleashing Tenrour made Kyoshiro scramble to his feet with fear waking the little bird. Kyo laughed at him stretching out his leg. Kyoshiro picked up the bird putting him on his head he laughed gently. "Don't go falling off now.

"He teased gently giving the bird some seeds. Kyo looked at him and smiled to himself. Kyoshiro turned to Kyo. "Kyo I want to go to the tree today do you want to come with me?" Kyo was silent for a moment he said nothing but got up and started to leave but stopped " You gonna stare or are you coming?" Kyoshiro blushed Kyo was so cool it knocked him out of his daze and gasped as Kyo was already out of the house walking to there spot.

Kyoshiro ran after him "Kyo! Wait for me! Gah! Why do you always leave me behind?" He said finally catching up with him panting hard. They walked together as Kyoshiro's need to talk got the best of him so he talked about random things like naming the bird. "I think it needs a name don't you think?!" Kyo blinked " I suppose don't name it some stupid.

Before you name it, find out what its sex is. "Kyoshiro blinked picking up the bird and looking at it he smiled" Its a girl! Hmm what should I call you ..?" He twitched "I don't know... ""Gentry call her Gentry." Kyo spat out lightning his pipe Kyoshiro smiled wide "that's such a pretty! Who would of ever thought you be good at anything other then killing and being a pervert?!" POW " a nice steaming bump was formed on Kyoshiro's head as he continued to walk with Kyo he stopped as he and Kyo smiled looking up wt the tree. Kyoshiro smiled warmly and sat down waiting for Kyo to take his place next to him.

Kyoshiro leaned on Kyo's arm his head snuggling to Kyo's shoulder. Kyo smirked looking at Gentry who found her way to the top of Kyo's head. He smirked. Kyoshiro was truly happy with Kyo what else could ever desire in this world? He had a nice home; a lover who he adored it was great. Kyo looked at Kyoshiro's face just by looking he knew Kyoshiro was thinking what it was will forever be a mystery to Kyo. After a long while the two headed back but in silence Kyo kept looking at Kyoshiro. 'Why is he being so silent?

Usually he never shuts up. 'He thought to him self Kyoshiro was thinking what would happen if everyone discovered them? Would they be out casted by everyone? Force to separate? It made his heart hurt until Kyo grabbed his hand. This amazed Kyoshiro, Kyo sure as hell not the love - dovey kind of lover. He said nothing though but squeezed Kyo's hand Kyo's returned the squeeze and smirked. When they got home they both went to the bath house.

Both naked they got in and relaxed them selves they talked fir a while Kyoshiro made jokes that made Kyo laugh. After they where done they went to the dining area as Kyoshiro made dinner while Kyo played with Gentry. Kyoshiro finished and set the table and put the food on the plates they said grace and ate. They talked and laughed. Talked about life after they where done Kyoshiro cleaned everything and smiled. Kyo grinned finally now Kyoshiro was all his now. Kyoshiro was yanked up and dragged to Kyo's room once more.

Kyo smirked as they both went inside and Kyo slammed his lips onto Kyoshiro's greedily he yearned, lusted, desired Kyoshiro's ever lasting warmth that came from within his mouth. He tasted of blueberries it turned Kyo on extremely it made the member in Kyo's kimono stand on it's on. Kyoshiro obviously kissed back but he had a little something different planned for tonight. He forced Kyo off of him forcing him down on the futon. This both shocked and startled Kyo. His eyes wide "what are you doing?" Kyoshiro blushed but smirked " Not tonight Kyo it's my turn to have some fun."

Kyo twitched as Kyoshiro started to stripped him with no hesitation. Kyo winced "Hey wait damn it!" Kyoshiro smirked and leaned in to Kyo and went to his ear his hot breath tickling the ear lobe. "you're ass is mine tonight Demon Eyes Kyo." With that he nibbled Kyo's ear and withdrew him self and started to caress Kyo's gentle baby soft skin, his toned muscles the endless scars from battles won and lost. Kyo looked down at him and smirked. "Fine I'm all yours ... Please me if you can that is."

He grinned witch made Kyoshiro's need to please this man sky rocket through the roof. He began teasing Kyo's body by touching him all over he made his way. Down to his awaited prize he licked his lips as he hooked both of Kyo's legs onto his shoulder's and took Kyo's rock hard erection into his mouth. Kyo gripped the dark blue hair that belong to Kyoshiro he winced as Kyo nibbled him using his tongue he lathered Kyo's dick in his salvia after a while of this Kyo post it he exploded in Kyoshiro's mouth Kyoshiro more then happily swallowed it and pulled out. "Yum "he grinned "Now time for the real fun. ".

He smirked opening Kyo's leg wide his ass up in the air as Kyoshiro dug his face into Kyo's ass piercing the tight hole that was filled with the intoxicating heat. Kyo's eyes widen as he screamed loudly throwing his head back wincing.

"Nhg...Kyoshiro it fucking hurts." he whimpered. After Kyoshiro was done toying with Kyo hr smirked evilly. Kyo noticed Kyoshiro's look as Kyoshiro stripped him self he forced Kyo's leg open wide and smirked. "My my a view." He smirked as he took his member into his hand and slid inside of Kyo's over whelming heat.

Kyo's voice raised all hell it probably reached the gods from. Up above. "AHH!" Tears pour down Kyo's eyes the slayer of a thousand men was shedding tears of pain he clenched his jaw and grabbed Kyoshiro's thighs dragging his nails across the skin making red marks. Kyoshiro tried holding him self as he forced the rest of his cock in. " oh...dear god Kyo  
...So...Mmf...Tight...and warm..."

Kyoshiro groaned he loved the tight muscles that squeezed around Kyoshiro's cock. Being careful not to move so Kyo could regain him composer . Kyo winced under the warrior before him "Damn it...Kyoshiro move already I won't break that easily!" He grinned a bit of drool coming down his face. He was soon to regret those words since Kyoshiro smirked and slammed inside of Kyo's warm welcoming heat.

Kyo whimpered tears coming; down his face as his ass was violated roughly, by Kyoshiro who would have ever thought Kyo being the bottom? Kyoshiro grinned sucking on Kyo's nipples and toying with them as he nibbled and twisted them playfully.' So Perk. Mm." he licked from Kyo's Abdomen to his neck and a sucked on what happen to be Kyo's most sensitive spot on his neck witch made him scream and gasp." Kyoshiro! Ah More! "Kyoshiro grinned" As you wish."

He said grabbing onto Kyo's hips and slamming with all of his might till all Kyo could hear was the slapping of skin witch aroused him Kyoshiro saw his precum dripping he grabbed Kyo's member and stroked it and then violently started to pump it with no remorse as the man below him let out painful screams. He finally released soon after into Kyoshiro's hand as he laid there getting his ass rammed by Kyoshiro the fucking machine it seemed like it lasted for ever. Kyo looked up at him panting wanting more."

Kyoshiro….Fu-ck…me…till I can't walk…" Kyoshiro blinked and smirked pulling out for a moment pulling Kyo on top of him and laying down." If you want it so damn bad Put it in your self and do it your self." Kyo panted "you gotta be fucking kidding me you bastard!" Kyoshiro laughed "I'm waiting.." Kyo growled and positioned him self above Kyoshiro's penis using his knees to support him he took Kyoshiro's member and slid down on wincing and biting his lip. He slowly moved up and down putting his hands on the futon squeezing it as his ass absorbed

Kyoshiro's penis." Ah…I'm Gonna…cu-m" Kyoshiro smirked as he quickly grabbed Kyo's hands and pinned them to his sides as he thrusted into Kyo once more startling Kyo witch made him scream." Ah Ah …Ah..Oh!" he whimpered as Kyoshiro panted blushing a bit." Im….so close… M-ee too Kyoshiro ahh!' Kyoshiro leaned in and kissed him and finally came that kiss is what through Kyoshiro off track and made him release as well he panted as Kyo fainted on him. Kyoshiro blinked." Kyo…?" he poked his face…" Oh…my I think I went to hard." He felt bad he laid Kyo down gently and took a towel and cleaned him up a bit. He then took his place next to Kyo who curled up. It was to adorable Kyoshiro snuggled and held him in his arms there legs entwined and he kissed Kyo's four head he found him self drifting to sleep.


End file.
